The Untold Story
by Okami900
Summary: This is a twist on Death Note. It adds a love story to Light's life and is really interesting.
1. Chapter 1: Mae Yagashi

Stepping out of my house and onto the street, I hold my textbooks against my chest as I bite down from the chilly wind whistling past my ears and ruffling my hair.

"Mae! Sweetie, good luck today!" I hear someone shout. Turning around, I realize it's my mom. I give her a reassuring smile and head to the deserted bus stop at the end of the street. No one usually comes to this bus stop because there's only one other person who goes to my college from my street; Light Yagami, but he never usually shows up at this bus stop.

A large gust of wind blows my black mini skirt up and I drop my textbooks to flatten it down again.

"Hey, sweetheart, nice pink panties." says a random guys. "Need some help with your books?"

My cheeks flush red in embarrassment and I try my best to ignore the guy. Bending down, I pick up my textbooks and check the time; I still have fifteen minutes until the bus comes. When I stand up, the guy is making his way towards me. I slip my hand in my purse to pull my phone out, but I remember that I left it at home. I take a seat on the bench and cross my legs.

"Hey, babe, I'm Tadashi." he says as he takes a seat right next to me.

I look away and ignore him, but that doesn't seem to work because he slides his hands in between my legs to spread the apart. I kick him and stand up; dropping my textbooks in the process. "If you touch me I will not hesitate to hurt you." I warn Tadashi.

"Oh yeah, will try to hurt me now." growls Tadashi as he pushes me up against the fence behind the bus stop.

I thrash about trying to get away from him, but he has a tight grip on me. I scream and he shoves a cloth into my mouth. I try my hardest to keep my legs together, but he spreads them apart and slips his hand into my panties. He's in the process of moving his fingers in and out of me when he just drops dead; writhing on the ground. I collapse to my knees and hold my head down.

"Are you okay?" asks someone as they help me up.

I don't answer and I user their body for support. "Mae, are you okay?" they ask again.

"Light? You remember me?" I ask him. Light and I used to be friends when we were little but we grew apart as we got older.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. You're okay right?" he asks again as he places both of his hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer as I bend to pick up my books.

"Alright," Light replies. Just then, the bus arrives; saving me from standing awkwardly next to Light.

The school day passes by quickly until I get to my final class. Light is in my AP College Biology class and I feel embarrassed being in the same room, knowing that he saw what happened to me. Our professor instructs us to sit alphabetically so I get stick sitting with Light since my last name is Yagashi.

"Now I want you to look at the person sitting next to you. They will be your partner for the semester project. Your topic is listed on the instruction booklets in front of you. The project is due in two weeks. Class dismissed." explains our professor.

I pick up my packet and look for my topic…Human Reproduction which basically means sex.

"So you can come over after school if you want and we can work on the project." Light says.

Without even letting me give him an answer he leaves the classroom. I pack up my books and slowly head out.


	2. Chapter 2: Mae Yagashi

I sling my bag over my shoulder as I board my bus.

_ I wonder why that man suddenly died. I mean he seemed perfectly fine when he was trying to force himself on me. _I think as I take a seat.

When the bus drops me off at the bus stop I make my way over to Light's house which is just three houses down from mine. I ring the doorbell and a young girl with chocolate brown air opens the door.

"Hi, I'm Sayu Yagami. Do I know you?" Sayu asks me in a cheerful voice.

"Um, I'm Light's project partner for our Biology project." I answer.

"Oh, come on in then! Light is just up in his room right now." Sayu explains as she grabs my hand and leads me inside. "Can I get you something?"

"No, I'm fine. You said Light is upstairs right?" I ask.

"Yeah!" Sayu answers.

"Okay, well I better go and start the project with him." I reply as I make my way to the ever familiar staircase where Light and I used to run up and down. I make my way slowly up the stairs and hesitate by Light's door.

"Sayu, darling, who was at the door?" I hear someone ask.

"Mom, it was Light's project partner, and she's really pretty." I hear Sayu answer.

I knock twice on Light's door. "Come in," he says.

I open the door and make my way inside, shutting the door behind me. I look around and Light's room hasn't changed much. His desk is bigger, his bed is bigger, and he has added more books to his bookcase.

"Okay so here's the deal. I'll do all the work and you can just get an easy A." Light explains as he writes rigorously in his notebook.

"So basically what you mean is that you don't think that I have enough brains to get us an A if you let me work on this project with you." I say.

Light stops writing and turns around. "You just don't have to work on this if you don't want to." clarifies Light.

"Well I do." I say as I drop my bag in the corner of his room and take a seat on his bean bag chair.

Light smiles and says, "When we were little and you came over after school, you would throw your bag in that same corner and sit on that same bean bag chair."

But, before I can answer, Sachiko, Light's mom, walks in with some snacks.

"I just thought that you guys might get hungry so I-Mae…" says Sachiko. "It's so nice to see you again. It's been such a long time. Light, you can close the door if you want." says Sachiko as she sets the snacks on Light's bed and rushes out of his room.

Light shuts the door and sits down again.

"Why did she say that you can shut the door?" I ask.

"Well, I have a girlfriend, Misa Amane, and my mom thinks that we might have sex or something if I shut and lock my door. But, she trusts you…I guess it's because we were really close when we were younger." explains Light.

"Oh," I say.

"Well, speaking about sex, we should probably start on our project." Light says.

"How did that man die?" I ask randomly.

"Well, from the way he died, it looked like he was having a heart attack." Answers Light.

"But, he looked young. Why would he have a heart attack?"

"Well, Tadashi was a very sick child. He had complications, so I wasn't surprised when he died. I also didn't feel bad because he rapes girls, but when people tried to report him the police never had enough evidence to convict him. Anyways, why didn't you call 911 or something when he died? You just left him there and got on the bus." explains light.

"Well, first of all, I was in shock because of the previous events, and second of all I think that, that jerk deserved it. But, don't get the wrong idea, I wouldn't dream of murdering someone." I answer.

"Let's just leave it at that and get to work on our project. So I already read through the instruction booklet and we need to interview each other with the questions on page five. Then, we have to describe the consequences of unsafe sex and how safe sex works. Lastly, for people who want to have sex describe how it really feels." explains Light.

"What? We have to describe how sex feels like? I cannot answer that question…I haven't had sex yet!" I exclaim.

"Neither have I." replies Light.

"Well this is just awkward!" I say as I cross my arms and sigh.

"Just imagine if I was stuck with another guy on this project." says Light.

"You'd probably watch porn." I reply.

"Actually, you're right," says Light as he laughs.

"So you're admitting to the fact that you watch porn?" I ask.

"No! I don't watch porn, but it would probably end up like that though." answers Light.

"So what are we going to do about the last bit there?" I ask, seriously.

"I don't know, we'll figure it out later. I can ask people." says Light.

"Okay, should we start the interview?" I ask.

"Sure," Light answers.

I pull out my notebook and ask him the ten very awkward questions on page five. Once I'm finished writing down his answers, Light interviews me. By the time we're done, it's about 7:30 pm.

"Gosh, it's so late, I better get home. I haven't even started on my homework yet!" I exclaim. "I'll show you out," says Light as he walks downstairs with me.

He opens the front door for me and Sayu and Sachiko come to show me out too. "Light, it's dark out, are you going to walk Mae home?" asks Sachiko.

"Um, I guess." he answers.

"Bye Mae! You're so pretty! Come back again tomorrow!" Shouts Sayu.

"I will! Bye Sayu. Bye, Mrs. Yagami!" I say as I start the short walk back to my house. Light falls in step with me and we walk together, silently until we reach my front door. I ring the doorbell and my dad answers it.

My dad is in his pajamas and he has his beer bottle in his hands. From the way he walks, I can tell that he's drunk.

"Why you ungrateful child! I let you live in my house! Your mom doesn't come home until late in the night and, I expect you to make me dinner by 6:30. Do you care more about this boy than about your dad? I mean I don't know where you are, and if you get pregnant I'm not going to take care of you." my dad yells at me.

"Mr. Yagashi, we weren't having sex. We were working on a project three house down from here." explains Light.

"I wasn't talking to you," my dad shouts at Light.

"Go home Light," I say to him.

"Are you sure?" Light asks.

"Yeah, I got it." I answer. I watch Light as he makes his way back to his house.

A few hours later, I drag myself into bed all bruised and banged up and I pass out before my head even hits the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3: Mae Yagashi

The next morning I apply concealer on the big bruise on my fairly tan skin, but it doesn't help much. I normally put my hair up in a ponytail, but to coverup the bruise on my back I let my hair down. After getting ready, I head downstairs and make sure to exit the house as quietly as I can. I walk with my arms crossed across my chest. My mom left for her business trip yesterday while I was at school. Every time she goes on a business trip my dad gets drunk and abuses me, but I can't tell mom. She's just to fragile and if she found out about what dad did to me, then she would just breakdown. I snap out of my thoughts when Light falls into step with me.

"Oh, hey! You never usually ride the bus!" I say.

"Well I think that it would be better if I started to ride the bus more often." explains Light.

"Or, I think that you're just looking out for me." I reply.

"Yeah, that too." Light says, distracted.

"Can I ask you one thing?" I ask.

"You just asked me something." chuckles Light.

"Why is it that you date other girls in our college when Misa Misa is your girlfriend? And, when you're around those other girls you're always distracted by some thing." I ask.

"Well, I'm trying to keep Misa Misa and me on the low because if the paparazzi found out, then Misa and I would be screwed!" answers Light.

"Oh, and why is it that you never act likes this around other girls?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he counters.

"Well, you're definitely different and you're actually talking to me instead of changing the topic all the time." I answer.

"Oh, well I don't really know the answer to that. Maybe it's just because we were close when we were little." explains Light.

"Do you remember that when we were like four we used to run around with nothing on and scream nakey party?" I ask, laughing.

"Sadly, yes, I remember!" Light replies, laughing with me. The bus arrives and we both board it. The bus to the coal mine broke down so all the miners had to ride this bus and that's why it's a little packed today. Light gets a spot holding onto the handle bar at the top, but I'm pushed up against him. When the bus starts, I'm lurched backwards.

"Here, just hold on to me." Light says as he wraps an arm around my shoulders. The bus driver slams on the brakes at the next bus stop and I'm pressed closer against Light. Once the coal miners unload, I'm quick in finding another seat as far away from Light as I can.

What I felt when Light was holding me…it wasn't something a friend would feel for a friend. I can't fall in love with Light, he's my friend! Once we arrive at our college, I hop out of the bus and rush inside.

During lunch, I walk outside trying to find a spot to eat my lunch when Light and his current girlfriend Rin walk by me. I pretend not to notice, but Light sends Rin away somehow and walks next to me.

"Hey, so I have this friend. His name is Ryuuzaki. I think that you and him would get along just fine!" say Light.

"Um okay." I say.

"I'll introduce you to him." he says as he leads me to Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki is sitting alone on a bench that is shaded by a tree.

"Hey Ryuuzaki, this is Mae Yagashi. I gotta run and find Rin, but I'll be back." says Light as he rushes away.

"Nice to meet you Mae." says Ryuuzaki.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" I say.

"So what do you do in your free time?" asks Ryuuzaki.

"Well, I like reading mystery books when I get enough time, but I'm usually busy with homework. What about you?" I answer.

"What do you think about Kira?" he asks, totally avoiding my question.

"In a way, I understand what he's trying to do, but I'm not against him and I'm not for him either." I answer.

"Oh really? Did you know that Light Yagami is trying to solve the Kira case and his girlfriend Misa Amane thinks that Kira is a hero?" asks Ryuuzaki.

"No I didn't know that, and that's interesting. Why does Misa think that Kira is a hero?" I ask, a little confused.

"Well, Kira saved her parents from a burglar." explains Ryuuzaki.

"Well, how did she know that Kira was the one to save her?" I ask.

"Well the burglar just dropped dead from a heart attack." answers Ryuuzaki. "Anyways, enough of this Kira talk. I like that way you think. I'd really like to get to know you better."

"Really?" I ask, astonished because no guy has ever showed interest in me.

"Yeah, I guess." replies Ryuuzaki.

"Oh, get to know me better how?" I ask.

"Maybe you could stop by at the police station later on because I work there." he answers.

"Oh, okay." I say reluctantly.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then." I reply as the lunch bell rings again.

I head over to Biology and take my assigned seat as usual. Light slides into the seat next to me in another few minutes. We're supposed to be working on our projects but Light and I are almost done so we decide not to work on it. I am glad because it's too awkward of a subject to be researching about in school.

"So, Ryuuzaki told me that you're trying to solve the Kira case." I whisper to Light.

"Yeah, and Ryuuzaki told me that you're stopping by the police station in the evening. Just keep the fact that I'm trying to solve the Kira case a secret." Light replies.

"Okay, and I'm going to head over to the police station after we finish the project tonight." I reply.

Before I even know it, class is over. As usual, I'm the last one out of the classroom, and I almost miss my bus. After getting dropped off at my bus stop, I head over to Light's house. The front door is unlocked so I let myself in and slip upstairs.

"Hey," I say as I enter Light's room and shut the door behind me.

Light shuts his notebook and swivels around in his chair to face me. "Hey," he says.

I walk over to the one and only window in Light's room and I spot Ryuuzaki walking slowly down our street.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki is here and he's just randomly walking down our street." I tell Light.

Light rushes over to take a look. "We're going under cover." He says, our faces only inches apart. "Stay here," he says as he rushes out.

When Light comes back he has some clothes in his hands. He shuts and locks the door behind him. "Change into those. Those are Sayu's clothes." explains Light as he takes of his shirt.

I can't help but stare at him. Light really worked out and got toned. I turn away from him and quickly change into Sayu's blue shirt and white shorty shorts. Once I'm done, Light tosses me some sunglasses and I slip them on. Light also has sunglasses on, and he quickly messes up his hair. Light grabs my hand and we both quietly head downstairs. We're step outside and Ryuuzaki is just passing by Light's neighbor's house.

"Wait, let me do something." Light says as he steps behind me. He undos my pony tail and my hair falls to my shoulders. "You always have your hair in a pony tail." he explains.

"Anyways, why exactly are we following Ryuuzaki." I ask.

"Well, he never really steps out. Have you ever noticed that Ryuuzaki barely comes to school? Anyways, don't call him Ryuuzaki at school. He goes by Hideki Ryuga when he's outside. I kind of slipped and told you the name he goes by at the station." Light answers.

"Oh," I reply as we duck behind a bush. I peek from the side and Ryuuzaki has stopped by my house. He walks around it until he reaches the side facing us. He stops just below my window and just stares up.

"Grab on to my arm and act like we're a couple just going for a walk." whispers Light.

I nod and we stand up. Light offers me his arm and I grab onto it.

"When we walk by Ryuuzaki just laugh." instructs Light.

I start to laugh. "Oh stop it!" I say playfully.

We're past Ryuuzaki now, but just so that Ryuuzaki buys it Light adds."You're so cute." and he wraps his arm around me and pulls me close to him.

I turn my head slightly and Ryuuzaki turns to watch us for a few seconds, then he goes back to watching my window. We walk past Light's house and turn the corner, then we head back to Light's house through everyone's back yards. Light still has his arm around me as we knock on his back door. I don't know why but my heart is beating fast and I feel like I have butterflies in my stomach. It all started when Light put his arm around me. I know that it was all fake, but I kind of liked it.

I am snapped out of my thoughts when Sayu flings the door open. "Why do you have your arm around Mae? I thought that Misa was your girlfriend, Light." asks Sayu.

We both spring apart and enter. "Um, it was nothing." answers Light.

"Mae, you're wearing my clothes! But, I don't care because they totally look good on you!" says Sayu as she jumps for joy.

I smile at her and head upstairs. Light is still downstairs so I close the door and start to change. I have my skirt on and am about to slip on my shirt when Light opens the door.

"Oh, sorry." Light says as he starts to back out.

"No, it's fine, I'm done." I reply as I get my shirt on. "Well I'm going to head over to the police station now." I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"I was going to head over there anyways so why don't we go together, and you should leave your bag at home so that Ryuuzaki believes that you are coming from your house." explains Light.

"Okay, well I have to be home before dark so we better get going." I say as I head downstairs and outside. Light walks beside me with his hands in his pockets. I walk up my driveway and toss my bag into my garage. There's a small part of my sidewalk where it is raised a little and usually I avoid it, but I'm lost in my thoughts today and I end up tripping. I shut my eyes thinking that I'm going to hit the ground, but when I don't feel myself smack the pavement I open them. I find myself in Light's arms. Light helps me up and keeps one of his hands on my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Y-yeah," I answer as I feel like I'm melting on the inside.

We start walking again. At the police station, Ryuuzaki is talking to Light's dad, who is the chief, and Misa Amane is sitting in the corner. When she sees Light she just jumps up and rushes over to him.

"Light!" she exclaims as she hugs him. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Light says as he leans down to kiss Misa.

I turn away because I don't know why but I'm feeling a little jealous of Misa. I shake that feeling away and walk over to Ryuuzaki. He almost seems to smile watching me make my way over to him.

"Hello Mae." he says.

"Hey!" I reply.

"We were just watching this new message from Kira. Why don't you take a look and tell us what you think of it." explains Ryuuzaki.

"Okay," I say as I take a seat next to Ryuuzaki. The video plays and I notice that the things that Kira is saying in this new video are not things that I would have expected the real Kira to say.

"Well, what are your thoughts? Wait, don't answer that. Light, what are your thoughts?" asks Ryuuzaki.

After a few seconds, Light answers, "There's a second Kira."

"Mm, well, can you explain why, Mae?" Ryuuzaki asks me.

"Well the real Kira would not have said most of the things that this Kira said. The real Kira would have been more careful." I answer.

"Bravo, I came to that conclusion before you two came. I knew that there was a slight chance that Light might figure that out, but I didn't expect you to come to that conclusion so quickly. How would you like to join the task force in looking for Kira?"asks Ryuuzaki.

"I'd love that." I answer. Ryuuzaki grins at me.

"Anyways, let me show you what we know so far and what we're trying to figure out." Ryuuzaki explains as he opens up a locked file. As he explains to me about what's going on, I catch him staring at me.

"We're not going to be meeting at the station anymore. We're going to meet at this address." he explains as he hands me a card with an address our hands brush as he gives me the card and goosebumps form on Ryuuzaki's arm.

"Well, I better get going." I say to Ryuuzaki, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Light gets up to, "You ready to leave?" he asks.

I nod yes and we both walk over to the door. "Why are you leaving with her?" asks Misa.

"Because we're neighbors and we came here together." answers Light.

"But, why do you have to go when she goes?" Misa asks.

"Because it's getting late and perverts roam the streets." answers Lights a little annoyed.

"What about me? I'm going to be alone!" replies Misa.

"Well, you have your bodyguards waiting outside and you have a car to travel in. We walked here." says Light.

"Okay, Light. I love you!" she says as she stands up on her tip toes to kiss Light.

Light opens the door for me and we head out. Once we're a good distance away from the station I say, "I think Kira killed the person who was trying to rape me the other day."

"Oh really?" asks Light.

"Well, from what Ryuuzaki explained, it seems that a lot of the people who were killed died from heart attacks. You yourself told me that guy looked like he was having a heart attack." I explain.

"Well, yeah. Anyways, speaking of Ryuuzaki, did you see the way that he was looking at you? I think that you have a lover!" says Light playfully.

"Shut up, I don't like Ryuuzaki in that way." I say as I push him away playfully.

"I never said that you liked him. I mean that he likes you." Light says.

"Ugh, well, you didn't really seemed like you enjoyed being with Misa." I say, trying to make a point.

"How so?" he asks.

"Well, you got annoyed with her easily, and you were like trying to change the topic a lot when she talked about you." I explain.

"True," he replies.

"Then, why are you with her?" I ask.

"Well, you wouldn't understand." he explains.

We're at my house, and I step over the un even block of sidewalk. I turn around to warn Light about the sidewalk, but it's too late because he falls forward. It seems like time slows down because Light falls towards me, and I know what's about to happen but I can't move. Light falls forward and then his lips are crushed against mine. We spring apart instantly, but not because we didn't like it, but because when he kissed me, it felt like a spark of electricity.


	4. Chapter 4: Light Yagami

We are nearing Mae's house and I'm not looking at where I'm stepping when I fall forward. Mae is turned around and my lips are crushed against hers. It was only for a split second until what felt like a jolt of electricity split us apart. I've never felt this way before when I kissed girls, and I have certainly never felt this way when I kiss Misa. I actually enjoyed the feeling.

Mae is just standing there with a confused look on her face. A little curious, I close the distance between us and place my hand on her cheek. I lean down and kiss her. Mae wraps her arms around my shoulders and I place my hands on her hips. Kissing Mae, felt like something different; something that I actually enjoyed.

Mae pushes me away and steps back. "We can't be doing this," she says. "You're dating Misa."

"Yeah, but…yeah I guess you're right." I reply as I run my hand through my hair.

"Well, I'm going to go home." Mae says awkwardly as she starts to walk away.

"Wait," I say as I grab her wrist. "Can you come see me tonight? When you're free I mean."

"I don't know, maybe." Mae replies as she runs inside her house.

I smack my forehead when I realize what I just did. I kissed Mae, Mae is my best friend. Why am I so attracted to her? I probably just screwed up things with her. I slowly make my way back home with my hands in my pockets. After getting home, I couldn't think about anything else. I didn't even finish my chocolate lava cake dessert.

"Well, I'm going upstairs to study for a while." I tell my parents as I excuse myself from dinner and head upstairs. I don't study though. I just stare at the clock; it's 7:59. I countdown until 8:00 and as if on que, the doorbell ring.

I open my door a slit and try to hear the conversation. "Hi, Mr. Yagami, I'm here to see Light." says Mae.

"Well it's a little late isn't it?" asks Mr. Yagami.

"Yeah, I know, and I'm sorry. But, we've got a project and we really need to finish it." Mae says, lying right through her teeth.

"Let her go up dear, it's Mae." says Sachiko.

"Oh, Mae, I'm so sorry, I didn't recognize you. You've grown up!" replies my dad.

"Yeah, and she got prettier too. You know, I think that she's even prettier than Misa Misa." says Sayu.

"Well, that's enough now. You can go upstairs Mae." says my dad.

"Thanks Mr. Yagami!" says Mae as she starts to climb the stairs.

I quietly shut my door and sit at my desk, acting like I was browsing the internet.

"Hey, Light." Mae says as she enters and shuts the door. We even have the same habits, she shuts the door behind her all the time. Unlike Misa and Rin, who leave the door open. Mae takes a seat on my bed.

"Hey," I reply.

"You wanted to talk?" she asks.

"Yeah, I have something to tell you, but you can't talk until I'm done and you must believe me." I answer. Mae nods and I take a seat next to her on my bed.

"First of all, I'm Kira. A Shinigami dropped their Death Note into the human world and I happened to pick it up. I started punishing criminals because I want to create a new world where there is no evil and I plan on being the God of that world. Misa Amane is the second Kira, and the only reason I'm dating her is because she could have me killed or exposed if I upset her. I really don't want to be with a careless girl like her." I explain.

"Y-you're Kira?" Mae gasps.

"Yeah," I answer.

"I kind of guessed something like that." Mae replies.

"Why?" I ask, astonished.

"Well, when I was almost raped, the guy died of a heart attack and you were there and you weren't even surprised that the guy died." Mae explains.

"Well, you figured that out quick." I say.

"Yeah," Mae says as she looks up at me.

"Well, can I talk about…us?" I ask her.

"I'm listening." she answers.

"Well, when I become God of the new world I'm going to need a Queen. Obviously, I can't have Misa as my Queen because I'm not in love with her. I want you to be my Queen, not just when I create my new world though, but right now. We'll keep it a secret for now, but I love you." I explain as I slide my hand on top of hers.

"How do I know that you're not using me?" Mae asks.

"Because," I start to say as I kiss Mae. Mae shifts to sit on my lap, and she wraps her arms around my neck. I slip my arms around her waist and press her closer to me. I turn us around so that Mae is laying on the bed. I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead and both cheeks, then I kiss her lips. She wraps her legs around my back and places her hands on my chest. We press our bodies together trying to get as close together as possible. Suddenly, the door opens and my mom walks in. Surprised, I jump back and Mae sits up.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to say that Misa is here." explains my mom.

"Okay, well send her up." I say. After my mom leaves, I turn to Mae and say, "Don't tell her about us because she will kill you. There is so much to explain, but I can't say it now. Tomorrow you will be all caught up. Don't tell anyone about us or about me being Kira, I promise that one day we will be together." I explain to Mae.

"Hey Light," exclaims Misa as she throws herself onto me. "Why is she here?"

"Well, we were working on a project for Biology." I explain.

"Oh okay, Light I missed you so much and I can't bear to be without you for so long!" she explains.

"Don't worry, after this is over we'll work something out." I reply.

"Okay, promise?" asks Misa.

"I promise." I answer.

"Okay, that's great Light!" exclaims Misa as she kisses me.

"Well, I'm going to leave. I'll see you tomorrow at school Light! Nice meeting you Misa Misa!" Say Mae as she gets up and exits my room, shutting the door behind her.

"Finally, she's gone. Now I can do this!" says Misa as she takes off her overcoat. She's wearing one of my shirts that I left at her house from a long time ago.. "I thought that you might like this, because you're really stressed and this might relieve your stress."

Misa pushes me on my bed and kisses me again. She moves my hands from her waist to her bare butt. "I want to do it, Light." she whispers to me. Misa slides off my shirt and unbuttons her shirt all the way. She's not wearing anything underneath. I push her away.

"I can't do this anymore." I explain.

"But, Light, I want you, and you're my boyfriend after all." whines Misa.

"Let's wait until after we get married." I explain as I button up Misa's shirt. My fingers brush against her breasts and I fell guilty. I don't know why, but I don't care that Misa wants to have sex with me, I just want to be with Mae. "I'm getting a little sleepy. I'll see you tomorrow." I tell Misa.

"Okay, babe. I love you Light, and we should really go on a date soon!" Says Misa as she slips into her overcoat again. She exits my room and I shut the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: Light Yagami

Sighing, I sit down at my desk and try to focus on my homework.

"Light, we need to talk." my mom says as she steps into my bedroom.

"Mom, no. Not right now, I have to focus on my homework." I reply, not even glancing in her direction.

"No, Light, we need to talk for a few minutes." My mom says, sternly.

"Fine," I sigh as I get up and sit on my bed. My mom takes a seat next to me and takes my hand in hers.

"What's going on?" she asks, "I mean, I know that you date other girls so that you and Misa can stay under the radar, but I know that you don't really love Misa or those other girls that you date. You're a good guy, Light, but I think that you shouldn't just go out with those girls and let them think that you actually love them when you really don't. And, what are you doing with Mae? I don't mean to get in your business, but don't do anything to hurt Mae because she's a good girl and you're never going to find another person like her. Just be careful, Light."

"Yeah, I know, mom. I'm just a little confused with my feelings. Don't worry though because I have things under control now. I think I want to sleep now." I reply.

"Goodnight, Light." my mom says as she steps out of my bedroom.

The next morning, I wake up late and I rush to catch Mae as she walks to the bus stop. As soon as I step outside, I spot Mae closing her garage door. I rush to catch up with her.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, Light.'' says Mae, smiling warmly at me.

I slide my hand into hers and we walk in silence to the bus stop. We don't need to talk to know what each other is thinking. Somehow, even after waking up late, we both managed to arrive at the bus stop a little early.

"Since we have some time…" I start to say as I start to close the distance between Mae and I.

"Light!" someone screams. I stop dead in my tracks and turn towards the source of the sound. Misa is running across the street towards us.

"Uh, hi Misa." I greet her awkwardly. Misa just springs into my arms and engulfs me in a hug.

"Ryuu- ahem Ryuga wants you to ditch school and come over to the new location." says Misa, pausing in between each word to catch her breath.

"Well, I'm okay with it. Misa, Mae is part of the team now so did Ryuga mention anything about Mae coming too?" I ask, not wanting to leave Mae out of this investigation. If I'm right, Mae could be my most powerful weapon, especially since Ryuuzaki has taken a certain liking to her.

"I mean Ryuga did say to pass this news on to you and Mae so I don't see why not, but why does she have to come? I want to walk with you alone! It's just going to be really awkward with a third person." Misa replies, whining.

Just then, the bus turns around the corner and comes into view.

"Well, we better get out of sight if we even want to ditch today." I say as I walk away from the bus stop. Misa catches up to me and falls into step with me, while Mae stays a few feet behind us.

"Misa, can you please try to be nice to Mae?" I ask in a whisper.

"Why should I? She gets to see you everyday while I barely get to see you. Plus, how do I know that she isn't trying to steal you away from me?" answers Misa.

"Stop acting like a child! Mae is my best friend. In fact, we've been friends ever since we were in diapers, and we're going to stay friends…nothing more." I reply.

"Oh alright, Light. Whatever you say. You always know best." Misa says with a shrug.

We arrive at the new location and soon as we head inside us Ryuuzaki greets us.

"Hello," he says.

"What did you call us here for?" I ask.

"I just wanted to work more with you guys on the investigation." Ryuuzaki replies.

"Sure, or maybe you just wanted to see Mae." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" asks Ryuuzaki.

"Nothing," I reply.

"Well then, let's get to it." says Ryuuzaki as he hands us all files.

We spend the rest of the day going through the files and recent deaths trying to piece together anything, whether it's relevant or not. Finally, after six long hours, I shut my file and get up to stretch my muscles.

"Light, I'm getting tired of looking through the files. Haven't we done enough today? We should go out tonight! It's Friday so I know a lot of clubs that are open!" exclaims Misa.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." I reply, "How does that sound Ryuuzaki?"

"Well, I haven't really been to a club." Ryuuzaki answers.

"Don't worry, I'll give you something to wear." I reply.

"Well, you better get a date before we leave because you can't come without a date, and the same goes for you Mae." Misa adds.

"Well Mae and Ryuuzaki could go together." I say.

"Really?" Ryuuzaki asks.

"Yeah," I reply.

"Well, I'll drop all of you at your houses and I'll pick you guys up at 8 p.m. sharp!" says Misa. We all follow her to her car. It takes Misa's driver less than five minutes to drop us off at my house. The three of us, Ryuuzaki, Mae, and I, head inside my house, but Mae stops me outside of my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" she asks in a whisper.

"Doing what?" I counter.

"I mean, what are you trying to accomplish by setting me up with Ryuuzaki?" she asks.

"Mae, I think that if we play with Ryuuzaki's feelings for you for our own good, then we might just be able to pull this off. Now, I'm not saying that you and I won't be together. Just think of it as an acting role. Please, Mae, do it for us." I say.

"Fine," she replies. I smile at her and quickly kiss her before heading into my room; Mae comes in after me.

"Well, I'm heading over to my house to get ready. I'll meet you two here before Misa comes to pick us up." Mae says as she exits my room.


End file.
